Wax figures
|image = S1e3 wax figures 6.png |first = Headhunters |last = Headhunters |species = Cursed statues |enemies = Grunkle Stan, Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines |fate = Lost a battle to the death with Dipper and Mabel |environment = Gravity Falls, Oregon |abilities = Can survive limbs being severed; Melt in heat; awoken when the moon is waxing |quotes = "Now that you know our secret you must die!"}} Wax figures are statues made of wax that come to life at night whenever the moon waxes. History Many years before the events of Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan came across the figures at a yard sale. Not wanting to pay the full price of twenty dollars, he decided to steal them, and then opened a wax museum. For a time, the figures were a star attraction at the Mystery Shack, and they led happy lives during the night. However, when tourists lost interest in them and stopped coming, Stan put the figures into storage for ten years, and the figures began to crave revenge. In "Headhunters," Soos stumbles upon the door to the storage room and soon shows it to Dipper and Mabel. There they encounter Stan, who shows them the figures. Upon seeing a melted wax Abraham Lincoln, Mabel decides to build a sculpture of Stan to replace it. After the real Stan leaves momentarily to use the bathroom while he is watching television with his wax counterpart, Wax Sherlock Holmes comes to try to avenge himself and the other figures by decapitating Stan, but ends up beheading the wax version. After the twins' search for Wax Stan's "murderer" and the statue's funeral, they come to the conclusion that it was the other figures. The figures then sarcastically and condescendingly congratulate them for solving the case, and they proceed to tell the children their back story. Then, they decide to try and kill the Pines twins and their uncle, and the battle to the death begins. After the kids stumble upon their foes' weakness (heat), they use coffee and candles to melt their enemies. While Mabel takes on the majority of them, Dipper engages in a one-on-one sword fight with their leader, Sherlock Holmes, whom he defeats by leading outside in the sun. Meanwhile, Mabel burns all the wax figures, except Larry King's head, in the fire place. The head observes the Pines as he hides in the vents, and soon must chase after a rat that steals his ear. In the credits, he is seen helping Mabel choose which sweater to wear. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," the figures can be seen when the twins travel back in time to the grand unveiling of Wax Stan. List of wax figures Wax Sherlock Holmes Wax Sherlock Holmes appears to be the leader of the group. He fights with Dipper in the Mystery Shack and eventually on the roof. He killed Wax Stan-even though Wax Stan wasn't alive in the first place- by decapitation. He melts when exposed to the rising sun. He is based on the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes, and is voiced by John Oliver. Wax Larry King When discovered, Grunkle Stan called Wax Larry King a "goblin man" because he didn't know who he really was. When Wax Larry King attacks the twins, his head is cut off his body and falls into a vent, where a rat bites off his ear. Later, he hops in the vent near the attic and answers Mabel's question, saying that the llama hair sweater would be better, as llamas are "nature's greatest warriors." He is also mentioned in the coded message in the credits which, when decoded, says "HE'S STILL IN THE VENTS." He is based on and voiced by the TV host Larry King. Wax Coolio Wax Coolio assaults Dipper and Mabel along with the wax figures. Later, Mabel uses his head to hit the other wax figures when they are surrounding her. Wax Coolio is based on and voiced by the rapper, Coolio. Wax Richard Nixon Wax Richard Nixon is based on the 37th President of the United States of America, Richard Nixon. He is seen doing his V for victory sign. In the flashback scene, he stands with Wax Queen Elizabeth as they drink water/soda. Wax Abraham Lincoln Wax Abraham Lincoln melted in the storage room because of exposure to sunlight from a window with open blinds. Mabel volunteered to create a new statue to replace it. He is based on the 16th President of the United States of America, Abraham Lincoln. Wax John Wilkes Booth Wax John Wilkes Boothe is accused by Grunkle Stan of leaving the blinds open, which melted Wax Abraham Lincoln. He is based on Abraham Lincoln's assassin, John Wilkes Booth. Wax Groucho Marx After attacking the twins, Wax Groucho is sliced in half by Dipper and makes his final joke before falling apart. He asks why there is nothing in his hand as he is iconically known for holding a cigar. He is based on the famous comedian Groucho Marx who was apart of the famous slient comdeon act known as The Marx Brothers and voiced by Michael Gough. Wax William Shakespeare Wax William Shakespeare's arms are melted off by Mabel, but the arms put her in a headlock. While in the headlock, Mabel opens a door and jams it on the arms, so she could attack the other wax figures. After the battle is over, Mabel tosses his head into a fire while it recites poetry. He is based on the world-famous playwright William Shakespeare. He is voiced by Greg Ellis. Wax Genghis Khan Wax Genghis Khan is seen holding a sword when the wax figures are advancing towards Dipper and Mabel. His face melts when Dipper splashes coffee on it. Later, he gets lured into the fireplace by Dipper, and Dipper makes a joke after he lured him in. He is based on the Mongol Empire emperor Genghis Khan. Wax Lizzie Borden Wax Lizzie Borden is based on the axe murderer Lizzie Borden. In the fighting scene, she is seen with Wax Robin Hood running towards Mabel to kill her. When she swings her axe where Mabel is, she accidentally cuts off Wax Robin Hood's head. Her axe was the weapon Wax Sherlock Holmes used to behead Wax Stan. Wax Queen Elizabeth II Wax Queen Elizabeth II is based on the Commonwealth monarch Queen Elizabeth II. At one part of the flashback scene, she and Wax Richard Nixon can be seen drinking a beverage. Wax Robin Hood Wax Robin Hood was seen trying to grab Mabel along with Wax Lizzie Borden. She later accidentally cuts his head off when she tried to swing the axe at Mabel. He is based on heroic fictional outlaw, Robin Hood. He is voiced by Rob Rackstraw. Wax Thomas Edison Wax Thomas Edison appears in the room when it was first discovered, and shortly in the background right before the fight scene. He is based off of the American inventor, Thomas Edison. Wax Edgar Allen Poe Wax Edgar Allen Poe was seen in the fight scene. He was one of the wax figures that got slapped in the face by Mabel by using wax Coolio's head. During the flashback scene, he and Wax Sherlock Holmes were taking funny pictures of Grunkle Stan. But when Grunkle Stan woke up they revert to their original form. After Grunkle Stan goes to sleep, they proceed taking funny pictures of him. He is based off of famous author, Edgar Allen Poe. Personality The figures posess some of the same personality traits as their namesakes, although they have many in common with each other. They enjoy hanging out during the night, and after Stan locked them away, they wait ten years just to seek vengence on him. When Soos finds them, they come to life once again and attempt to murder Stan, but accidentally decapitate the wax replica of him. When Dipper and Mabel discover their supernatural nature, they duel them to their own deaths. Appearance Each wax figure resembles a famous figure or character from history, literature or show business. Thus, they vary greatly in appearance from each other. Sightings Season 1 Quotes Gallery Category:Guest stars Category:Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Females